The Walking Dead
by Adimera
Summary: Just as it sounds, its a zombie fic! no pairings yet update sum inside first chap. sry took so long, was stick on how to properly start it.
1. Prologue

It was supposed to be a cure. A cure to end one of the most lethal diseases that mankind's history to ever had. Only to create something far worse to have happened. The cure was supposed to help Aids patients. A deadly virus with untold mutative ability, an ability that wasn't completely accounted for. It was well known of the virus' high resistance to many drugs and treatment, but the cure was said to be stronger than anything that man had tried before.

The cure itself was a manmade virus that had similar characteristics as the aids virus in its' ruthless overtaking of cells and multiplication of its' own genetic code, but the virus cure was to undo the damage to the cells and mass produce the healthy cells to replace that ones that were lost. At first the tests proved everything was going fine, it was working as expected, the test animals that were infected with the aids virus got better about as fast as they got sick. When it got to human testing the results were astounding, the sicker the patient was the faster it worked, also it was noticed the ones who received the cure also got stronger and moved faster than they were before they had gotten sick. Of the millions that were sick only about 100 thousand had received the cure as it was very hard to mass produce because of costs and time it took just to make the one shot it took to cure you.

But there was an unexpected change that didn't appear while the host was still alive. It happened after they died; there was a chemical change that happened because the cure continued working. This in turn kick-started the brain causing some basic functions to work again, meaning the need to eat even though the host no longer needed the substance to live, the ability to move sate this hunger and three of the five senses: hearing, smell and some sense of touch, not much to detect texture but enough to know when they're touching something.

What really threw us off was that those that were actually bitten and survived slowly died then sometime later reanimated as more walking dead. Another thing that bothered us was that anyone that was bitten or originally given the cure before they died was that the time for each reanimation was different, some took as long as 24hours to short as 3mins.

The walking dead that were civilians back when they were alive were slower and far easier to dispose of, but those who had developed chakra coils were faster, stronger and were more durable depending on the level of chakra. It's not to say they couldn't be destroyed it just generally took longer to kill.

We knew something was going to happen but we didn't know what or when it was to happen, and the reason that it happened, the reason that the mutation appear was something we didn't account for at all. Or that it was even there to cause the mutation.

This is my first story so plz ppl be nice, I will take constructive criticisms and such but no flames plz. Also I haven't yet decided if there will be any pairings so plz bear with me in that respect. There will be a few character deaths also not yet decided.

Anyhoo tnz for reading my strangeness! TTYL!


	2. Chapter 2

**An**: Okay just make things clear I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, yes some of the ideas I have put in this story is based on some of the other authors I have read on this site but I have tried to alter them so that it is not a complete rip off of someone else's hard work, but its hard since I'm a more reader not a writer and read some many but please let me know if there is something that is completely the same and I will try to fix it.

Now that being said this frantic is rated M for a reason so read at your discretion as there will be some rape, bdsm, orgies and other such things. I will try and give you a heads up to when the lemons and such start for each group so that u can skip the ones that you don't like. I haven't completely decided which people that will be in the harems yet. Also there will be some crossover of the harems for interesting fun but again I will let you know a head of time.

Some other stuff to note is that this will have some character bashing and degradement of said characters, I personally hate Sakura's character as I find her to be the most annoying personality ever. Again this is an M-rated fic for a reason do not flame me for it you have been warned and notified twice now. If you have constructive criticism I will take it but if not then you can go fuck yourself in the corner with rusty kunai for all I care. Enjoy!

**Summary**: Naruto has failed to bring Sasuke back and the Council tried to used this to banish Naruto for his failure, but thankfully Tsunade was managed to make so that it would only be temporary, allowing the Jiraya to take the boy under his wing for 3 years then return to duty as a more competent shinobi. But what they didn't expect was an incident that would lead to some interesting training that would force Naruto in to a drastic change in personality and gained an unknown ability never before seen. Meanwhile the cure for aids has been found but the side effects no-one could have predicted.

**Chapter One: The Failure and the Banishment**

Kakashi could only watch in disappointed amazement as the two battling genin came charging at one another, both trying to gain the upper hand, both trying to prove who wish was stronger. Kakashi sighed at his inability to move from his spot, he had move as close as he dared since the two potent chakras clashing and mixing together chaotically creating a dangerous miasma in the air that Kakashi couldn't cross without serious chakra burns to his person never mind trying to stop two rage induced powerhouses duking it out a couple mile in front of him down below in the valley. Kakashi could only hope at this point that the boys didn't kill each other to prove their point, although to be perfectly honest with himself, he was more concerned about his prized pupil, Sasuke, safety as a opposed to the loud mouth dead last that Naruto was.

"SASUKKEE!" "NARUUTTOO!" "CHIDORI!" "Rasengan!" shouted the two fighters calling out their respective opponents' name and their own attacks, one going for the kill for a promise of power and the other for that take down capture to bring a friend home.

CRASH!BOOOM! The two attacks hit and compressed the chakra before exploding creating a deep bone rattling shockwave that nearly knocks Kakashi out of his tree perch. Once he shook out of his chakra induced daze Kakashi noticed the weather had changed, it went for a nice sunny day to a medium down pour. Not that he was complaining since the rain was forcing the miasma that surrounded the valley to dissipate much faster. Once the miasma thinned enough not to be at such harmful levels the silver haired jounin went to collect the brats that were his charges and return to his village with them, unknowingly waiting to the rain to do its' work had delayed him enough to let Sasuke escape without leaving a trail for the hunters to follow later on, and that this would lead to serious consequences for our poor hero.

~~~_**Before Sasuke left**_~~~

"Tch….I told you!...You can't beat me Naruuttoo!...I am an Uchiha!...And NOTHING is going to STOP MEE!" Sasuke shouted arrogantly at the passed out blood stained blonde on the ground while still breathing heavily from chakra exhaustion and over use of the curse seal at full power for the first time. Barely stand on his own power, Sasuke considered killing the annoying dobe to avoid having Naruto chasing after him in some misguided attempt at saving Sasuke from himself. While thinking about it Sasuke pulled one of his last kunai from his back pouch, limping towards the beaten genin kneeling down once he got close enough he raised the blade high in the air. Then plunged it downward only to stop just piercing Naruto's throat letting a little blood dribble out, Sasuke decided at the last second to let the dobe live, if only to torture Naruto with the knowledge of his failure the next time he saw him. Sasuke grinned darkly thought the looks that both Naruto's and Sakura's faces would give him as he showed his complete dominating power against them, destroying their spirits with it.

"Sasuke-kun! Please hurry this way! Before anyone shows up!" called Kabuto as he was sure that Kakashi couldn't be far from the fight now, not that he wouldn't be able to handle the ex-ANBU Captain but Orochimaru had made it clear that further delays into Sasuke's retrieval would be severely dealt with. Pushing his glasses back in place Kabuto watched as the tired but arrogant Uchiha turned towards him with that still twisted grin on his face follow the sound spymaster leaping away to the man who would give him so much more than his weak former village could give him. As the fled from the valley, Sasuke looked back at Naruto thinking _" Next time Naruto, I will be far stronger and I will annihilate you!"_ , turning his head back forward just in time to miss his ex-sensei reaching Naruto and disappearing into the mist.

"_Shit! Sasuke really was trying to kill Naruto! Barely held anything back! Just a single inch up higher and Naruto's heart would have exploded!"_, thought Kakashi in complete surprise, looking around for his wayward protégée, the silver haired jounin noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the immediate area. Kakashi stood up trying to debate what to do, he knew he had a bit of time even though Naruto's injuries were bad, the blasted fox wouldn't let the loud mouth die since that meant it would die too, but knew that if he did die Tsunade would break him into pieces if that did happen. Of course Kakashi couldn't risk losing his only student as he didn't think of Naruto or Sakura as his students, he was more of a glorified babysitter to them in his mind. Sighing heavily as bad as losing Sasuke to Orochimaru is, dealing with an angry hokage that can make him nothing more than a smear on the wall was much worse, he quickly made a shadow clone to try and hunt for Sasuke's trail while rather sure he wouldn't find it due to the rain and the Uchiha probably is being helped by Kabuto. Orochimaru would not waste this chance at gaining the Uchiha bloodline. Without further ceremony he roughly picked up Naruto's tattered body barely mindful of his injuries, and started heading back to the village at light jog half hoping that the blonde idiot would die from his wounds. What people didn't know about Kakashi was that he actually hated Naruto and everything that he stood for in his mind. Had Sasuke not been paired up with Naruto and the useless pink banshee, and the Third Hokage forbade him from taking Sasuke as his apprentice, Kakashi would had failed the other two. That and he would had more free time to enjoy his wonderful kami-blessed books, better trained Sasuke and would have fun teasing the other jounin about having to train a bunch of snot-nosed brats.

_**~~Six Hours Later~~**_

Tsunade sat exhaustedly in her chair, but very proud of herself. With Shizune's help, they were able to save all the genin that had been badly injured including Naruto, though that one was actually the hardest since there were so many different levels of breaks and fractures, with a ton of torn ligaments, not to mention a slowly healing whole in his chest just barely missing his heart. As much as she hates to admit it, the fox was the only thing that was keeping the blonde gaki alive when Kakashi finally brought him in. What one of the many things that was bothering her was that the fox was barely able to heal Naruto since the varying damage to each wound, both fatal and otherwise. It was almost like there were too many wounds for the fox to handle on its own, once she and Shizune started helping with what they were able to heal, the fox's chakra moved to the most fatal ones and focusing on them. It was almost like it knew what the two medics could handle and what they could not, as it didn't impede them in anyway, just let them handle the easier stuff, like it knew that they were tired from everything else done today. Sighing and shaking her head to fight off the shiver from working its way down her spine at those thoughts, Tsunade continued to think on other things that were bothering her about Naruto's return with Kakashi. Tsunade wasn't a Sannin for no reason, although faint she was able to tell the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra from this distance and knew that while it did take time to run from there to here, in comparison with the others swift return, Kakashi took his sweet ass time getting here.

Despite what Kakashi thought of Tsunade, she was no idiot when it came to his so-called training of his students and their general treatment as a team and individuals, she knew that the perverted jounin was playing favorites among his students. Reading through her former sensei's journal entries, mission reports, what some things that Naruto had said and from both her and Jiraya's own observations, the jounin sensei's abilities were silently being questioned. After talking to some reliable sources it was confirmed that he had essentially taught them nothing before going on their first C-ranked mission! Most of the other jounin senseis (sp?) put their genin to the ground and up again, every skill was to be checked before even asking for a higher ranked mission and taught any other minor skills like the tree climbing and water walking. He didn't even teach any of this til after they had reached the client's house and had a run in with the hidden mist's infamous demon swordsman Zabusa Momochi, who later became a missing nin and that was after they ran in to the demon brothers who were also hidden mist missing nins.

Sighing again to herself, she opened a drawer taking out the false bottom, showing her what should have been her hidden stash of sake only to realize Shizune had found this one too. "_Shit! She found this one too! That's the third one this week alone, damn it! How is she finding them? Well I'll have to find a better spot next time."_ Tsunade thought annoyed with her apprentice, putting the false bottom back and closing the drawer tiredly. Scowling at the other information she had received concerning Kakashi's one on one trainning for Sasuke before the Chunin Finals, dumping Naruto with another trainer, who at the time hated Naruto though thankfully Naruto fixed him of that misguided hate and pretty much kicked Sakura to the curb. This actually caused many people not only to mention it to her former sensei but to her as well after things started to settle down from the Sand/Sound Invasion both privately and indivially. While it wasn't ideal, Tsunade was grateful for her perverted teammate had shown desire to take Naruto on a trainning trip to fix up his skills that were so very lacking.

Tusnade clucked her tonuge at the papers, and spun around in her chair to look at the view her office provided. SHe had to smile to her self, while the blonde gaki looked like his father, he was his mother's son through and through. He had Kushina's personalilty from her love of pranking to his love of ramen, the large charka reserves and shitty charka control to got with it, hell he even had her bullhead stubborness too. Now that she thought of it both of his parents were very unpredictable on and off the field, both were highly dedicate and loyal to those that are held dear. Smiling softly to herself, she was very glad that she could be counted on those true small few. As Tusnade turned back around to continue the dreaded paperwork there was a knock on the door, sighing again in annoyance, she beckoned the person in.

It was Shizune and she looked rather worried, "Forgive me, shisho but the council wishes to see you in the meeting chabers to discuss the reasults of the Sasuke retrieval mission, and what punishment should Naruto receive for his "_**failure**_". " Fingers make the quations mark angerily. Tusnade frowned at the councils' audacity to not only summon **Her** the Hokage but to assume it's automatically Naruto's at fault that the team failed to bring Sasuke back, ignoring the fact the whole mission was stacked against them in the first place. Tusnade hadn't wanted to sent people after the traitor as there were only those actually went on the mission available, she just knew the council would tried and get Naruto banished to removed from the forces for this. Tiredly standing up she made way to the stupid meeting of the very village council.


End file.
